Luiz
Luiz is a Bulldog whose bark is much worse than his bite. He proves that you can't always judge a book by its cover. You may think he's gonna bite you, but really he's just going to smother you with drool. This fruit hat wearing bulldog just can't wait for Carnival. He lives in a garage in the Santa Teresa Neigborhood of Rio de Janeiro. He is voiced by Tracy Morgan in Rio and Rio 2. Appearance Personality Although a great friend to Rafael and the other characters, Luiz still has the personality of a chasing, biting, ferocious bulldog. So he still brings up disturbing comments, such as when he said he could have ripped Blu and Jewel's throats out, and when he sees Jewel, Nico, Pedro, and Rafael flying, he tells Blu he wants to chase them and bite their heads off, but he then admits that he was joking by laughing and saying, "I'm just kiddin', bro. Yeah, chasin' 'em is plenty." He seems to be very sensitive. He reacts to Jewel's jibe about his drool by pouting and calling her mean. When it appears the others have gone to Carnival without him, he is dismayed. He is also a little naïve. He is also very loyal to and protective of his friends. When a Carnival performer in a crocodile costume accidentally knocked Blu off Luiz's back, the bulldog attacked him, biting on his foam tail. Bio Rio ﻿When Luiz first appears, he pounces on Blu and Jewel as if he is planning to eat them, but quickly lets them know that he is just joking, saying, "I got you's good!" After Jewel insults him and hurts his feelings, he is reluctant to help, needing to be coaxed by Rafael. He then attempts to use a table saw to cut through the chain around the birds' feet, using a welding mask he cannot see nor hear through. In the ensuing chaos, Luiz catches the chain in his mouth, his drool lubricating Blu and Jewel's feet enough for them to slip through the manacles. He then dresses for Carnival, donning a hat made from various fruits, and gold clothes. When Jewel is captured by Nigel, Blu uses Luiz as a steed to give chase. However, Luiz is distracted by the festivities of Carnival, eventually finding his way on top of a float, where he dances furiously. Luiz later appears at the end of the final song, "Real in Rio," soaring above the rainforest in a hang glider, yelling, "I love you, Rio!" Rio 2 During the New Years Eve celebration, Blu and Jewel ask Rafael to take care of their kids, but they find Rafael celebrating as well. Rafael explains that he asked Luiz to take care of them. Suddenly, Luiz comes in dancing happily, wearing a "Happy New Year" glasses over his tail, and a head ornament with glowing pink stars bouncing like antennas. Blu and Jewel nervously ask him where their kids are, and Luiz answers that he has no kids. When he finally understands the question, he explains that he had Tiny take care of the kids, claiming she's "an excellent babysitter." Later, Luiz happily tries to help Nico, Pedro and Rafael with their talent auditions in Rio, lending his garage for the contestants to perform so they can be judged. Unfortunately, he usually does more harm than good, drooling on the floor, and making everyone slip on it. When Blu comes and tells the group that he is heading to the Amazon, they take a break from auditions and go to the garage roof to talk. Luiz, Nico and Pedro then warn Blu of the myriad dangers that could lie ahead in the wild. Luiz specifically explains about piranhas who eat flashily. They have their doubts about Blu being up to the rigors of the expedition. Blu gets really scared, but Rafael calms him down, and they all end up deciding to go too, so they can help him. Nico, Pedro and Rafael fly with the Spix's Macaw family, but in his last appearance of the film, Luiz, running after them trying keep up with the birds, ends up being left behind. He seems hurt for being abandoned, and lies on the concrete floor on exhaustion. At the end of the movie, when the final show takes place, Kipo arrives at the jungle bringing Luiz with him. He carried him all the way from Rio. Upon arrival, Luiz greets his friends, and frenetically starts to dance along the birds. Rio: Snakes Alive! Luiz is briefly seen when Blu and his family visit him in the city, and Blu asks him for advice on how to make money to save the Blu Bird Sanctuary. Luiz turns out to have next to no ideas on the subject. After hearing a bald man admit he would "pay a million dollars" for something that could grow his hair back, Blu suggests they find something that does just that. Luiz then tells them the story of a lost civilization that supposedly had an elixir that could regrow hair, hidden inside the Pedra Da Gavea, a cliff face that resembles a human head. Blu. The family then takes off, Blu thanking Luiz for the help. Rio no.3: A Dog's Tale In this upcoming novel, the tale of how Luiz made it all the way to the Amazon in Rio 2 will be revealed. Skills * Gadgets ** Luiz can use a table saw and wears a welding mask. * Smashing (Angry Birds Rio only) ** If a beach ball lands on the floor, Luiz will run to fetch it, running through all the things in his path. * Hang Gliding (shown during ending credits) ** He was seen in the air hang gliding. * Drooling ** Luiz's drool freed Blu and Jewel from the chain. * Speed ** Luiz got Blu to the smugglers' float with his speed by his small size of his short legs able to run faster then his friends. * Jaw Strength ** He was shown to have strong jaws, holding a person in an alligator costume by the tail. * Strength ** He was shown to able to carry Blu on his back and wear a large fruit hat, as well being able to run. * Stamina ** He was shown to able to run from his home to the parade show without getting exhausted at all. * Dancing Gallery Luiz movie.png|happy with wrench Trivia * He may be a dog who uses gadgets, but he can't see or hear very well with his welding helmet on. * Luiz takes part in levels 6-15 of Angry Birds Rio. * Luiz was presumably a stray when the birds meet him, with no owner or collar. * During the ending credits, he and Sylvio were wearing the same outfit in a photo. It's possible Sylvio owns him or adopted him prior to the ending of the movie. * Luiz is the only dog that appears in Rio. * Luiz is always seen drooling. He claims that it is a medical condition. However, this is common in the bulldog breed. * In the scene before Nigel was photographed by Mauro with a camera, and in the trailer of Rio 2, Luiz says, "I love you, Rio!" * Jewel was surprised that Luiz is a bulldog. * Jewel said that she hates it when dogs drool on her, and Luiz thought of her as a mean bird. * His helmet was destroyed by the saw. * Luiz apparently has an uncle who's a poodle, which he stated in a Western Union commercia Category:Dogs Category:Rio characters Category:Males Category:Bulldogs Category:Animals Category:Brown eyes